


The Legend of Fenyx

by Delicious_Witchcraft



Category: Immortals Fenyx Rising (Video Game)
Genre: (Is it an Original Character if it's ripped straight from Mythology?), Fenyx Has Anxiety, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mythology References, Non-Binary Fenyx, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Phosphor is the bestest bird, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Therapy, Typhon Acts Like a Supervillain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicious_Witchcraft/pseuds/Delicious_Witchcraft
Summary: Fenyx faces off against Typhon and learns some hard truths (Now with added panic attacks).
Relationships: Fenyx & Original Male Character(s), Fenyx & Phosphor (Immortals Fenyx Rising), Fenyx & Typhon (Immortals Fenyx Rising), Phosphor & Typhon (Immortals Fenyx Rising)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1, The Final Boss.

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to keep the beginning of this chapter as close to the original game as possible, but since the scene inside Typhon’s cave is shown twice with different perspectives and dialogue, I made a few changes to both the cutscene/narrative parts and gameplay/action parts for it to fit better with this fanfic. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!

-Fenyx-

(Deep breaths... You can do this,  _ you can do this. _ )

**“Beautiful Hera, mother divine... Wisest Athena. Mighty Poseidon, the Earth-shaker! Zealous Artemis, with her deadly aim, said to pierce even the heart of a hummingbird! Painted pigs, all of them..!”** Typhon’s voice boomed throughout the cave.

Fenyx slowly creeps into the massive hall, passing lit braziers and offerings of food and gold strewn about the dugout corridor leading to it. Inside was what looked to be an ancient sanctuary, broken pillars, and statues dedicated to the olympian gods, with the only abnormal feature being the whirlwind of rocks and rubble flying around Typhon.

The beast who turned the mortals to stone, the monster who turned Fenyx’s brother against them, was standing at the farthest end of the crumbling temple. His enormous form outlined by the red glow of his eyes, claws, scales, and teeth.

(No turning back now. Well, here goes nothing...)

The serpents on Typhon’s back slinked under his fiery wings to stare at the approaching intruder. Typhon turns his large, hideous head to face Fenyx as his gigantic tendrils curl around the body of a struggling Deity.

**“I see you there. Come closer…”**

Just as he spoke, the Goddess cried out. “Help me! Someone help! Someone-!”

Typhon turns back to the Goddess, there’s a bright flash then she falls silent, her sobs and gasps cease as her body goes limp, still in his grasp. The shadows grow, swallowing the walls and ceiling as the light leaves her body yet Typhon barely seems to notice, let alone care, as he turns back to face the hero.

**“Behold your Gods!”** Typhon roars as he throws the body, it glows brightly before splitting apart and scattering into golden flower petals, before those too fade away. The darkness grows ever more as the braziers in the hall are snuffed out.

**“These so-called “Divine Beings” are nothing but culminations of the worst sins a creature can commit. They squabble, burn with jealousy. They cheat, fight, and murder! They’re cruel, vindictive, and selfish - and, like the heel of Achilles, these weaknesses will be their undoing… None of this is your fault. You’re the victim, all the mortals are. Made in the bone workshop of fools - jagged reflections from a broken mirror.”**

“Where is my brother?” Fenyx shouts into the blacked void, like that of the darkest and stormest midnight where no stars shine. Typhon flies out of the darkness like a bat out of hell, soaring and crashing into the decrepit stone in front of Fenyx, wings spread and tentacles unfurling as he descends upon them.

**“The liar? Why would I want** **_that_ ** **on the throne of Olympos? I should thank** **_you_ ** **for exposing the truth, little one…”**

Fenyx had enough of this, they were about ready to stick an arrow in this four-eyed fiend. “Where is he? What have you done with him?!”

**“I have done nothing to him! Though he shall be punished for his lies soon enough. You, however, have yet to make a mistake. You have slain beasts and monsters, defeated the heroes of old, even made the Gods whole once again.”**

(What was he on about?) Fenyx thought to themself. (Why would Gods-damn TYPHON be even remotely pleased about me doing any of these things, let alone calling these things anything  _ but _ mistakes? Shouldn’t this be against his goal? Unless…)

**“You have shown yourself worthy.”**

(oh no.)

**"Perhaps you are my champion.”**

( _ Oh No!  _ No no no, nope! Not doing ANY of that!)

“I would never kill the Gods for you!” (Or anyone, for that matter) Fenyx thought to themself.

**“Hmm... It is understandable, seeing as it’s against your nature… You ARE half one yourself.”** Typhon uttered with a toothy grin.

“Oh for gods’ sake, ENOUGH OF THIS!” Fenyx yelled in anger and frustration as they were drawing their sword and charging ahead, Daedalus’ wings spread as if in flight with its bright blue feathers glowing brightly.

**“There’s no escape from destiny.”**

The fight was on! Typhon leapt backwards and into the air, rubble flying everywhere as he grasped at a giant chunk of the marble floor. “ **You know nothing of the power you wield, nothing of how to use it!”** Typhon slammed fist first into the floor, sending shockwaves through the ground and stone through the air.  **“I can change that…”**

(Is he asking that I train with him? While trying to  _ kill _ me?! Not the weirdest thing to happen to me, but still.)

Fenyx bounded up into the air, dodging the flying rocks with ease as they lunged forward. “I don’t think I need any more practice, though thanks for the offer.” They soon closed the distance and went for Typhon’s legs, hacking away with sword and axe. His eyes narrowing and brow furrowing in a barely concealed rage.  **“I wasn’t offering.”**

The demon brings his monstrous feet down on top of Fenyx, stomping with enough force to make the ground quake with every step. Fenyx avoids getting squished and digs their heels in as they put up a guard, but still ends up being pushed back.

**“You think we are enemies when we share the same goal; to save humanity and rid this world of its suffering, but you are too foolish to see the truth. The Gods only bring pain, Zeus himself turned his own creations to stone!”**

He gave a short pause... **“Most of them, anyway.”**

(Is he… No, snap out of it!) “You know, for someone with a forked tongue, you’re really bad at lying.” Fenyx shouted back, bow at the ready.

**“You wouldn’t know half of it, tiny hero.”**

Fenyx let loose arrow after arrow as they aimed for the eyes, but half were swatted away as Typhon flew forward and slammed his right fist down in front of him, grabbing Fenyx by the leg and pulling them into the air feet first.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you...” Fenyx divulged, cheekily smirking despite the predicament they found themself in as they dangled in the beast’s clutches. “Phosphor, now!”

Just as they uttered those words, Phosphor came soaring into the fray. He circled Typhon’s horned head, clawing and pecking at his eyes, distracting him enough for Fenyx to slip away from Typhon’s grasp. As they broke free, Fenyx dug their sword deep into Typhon’s arm and drew it across the length of his limb as they climbed up the titan, causing Typhon to roar in pain as he bled.

**“Argh… Why, you little-”** Typhon was cutoff as Fenyx dealt a devastating upward slice with their sword, cutting across his face and nearly blinding Typhon’s top left and bottom right eyes.  **“ENOUGH!”** Typhon bellows as he strikes the winged hero, sending them falling and smacking into the cold stone at his feet. “Ugh, rough landing...” Fenyx muttered to themself, face planted in the floor.

**“Even if I was the one to turn the mortals to stone, Zeus could still revive them, but his heart is as cold and dead as the rock they have become!”** Typhon snarled as he loomed over the tired and beaten hero. **“You can only break the curse by facing him, you will come no closer to it by fighting me.”**

“What do  _ you _ know about  _ my _ destiny?!” Fenyx ran at him, but In a moment of panic, anger, and lapsed concentration, they were sent flying back with a hit of Typhon’s tail.

**“A lot more than you do apparently, little one.”**

Fenyx tries to get back up but is pinned down under Typhon’s foot. “I highly doubt-”

**“NO, you must listen! You shall dethrone Zeus as he did to his father, and as his father did so before! And yet, you still deny the truth, deny your fate… I have but one question to ask; why would mortals ever be so foolish as to give such high praise to Gods that are anything but perfect?”**

Fenyx starts pushing the arch of the monster’s foot with their legs as they pry off the claws around their shoulders, puffing and panting from the exertion.

“Because… As you said yourself, Gods and mortals are reflections of each other… We tell stories about the trials both earthly and divine that Heroes and Gods have faced and conquered because these stories tell us how we can overcome our flaws to be better people...”

Fenyx’s eyes, usually mixture of brown and deep green - like that of fresh mushrooms and moss, start to glow a blinding blue and iridescent gold. Typhon’s eyes widen in awe and fear as he sees Fenyx start to glow with a dim aura as they slowly and painstakingly lift the beast’s foot off of them, clambering to their knees as Fenyx held stalwart under the colossal demon's force. 

“Because what is a story without a struggle… without flaw and humility? That, to me… sounds like a pretty boring story!”

Fenyx yells at the top of their lungs and begins to glow brightly as they lift Typhon’s weight off of them, nearly toppling him to the floor as Fenyx throws Typhon's weight off its kilter. Typhon stumbles back as he tries to keep his balance, flapping his fiery wings - but as he gains his footing, Typhon loses focus on the fight at hand and the hero takes their chance.

Fenyx rushes Typhon and sends Phosphor to attack from above, smashing the monster’s legs with their axe and hammer while their aerial companion distracts the beast by slashing at the serpents on Typhon’s back with his talons.

**“You foolish bird! You will regret betraying me.”** Typhon grumbles. Phosphor in response screeches and pecks at his eyes.  **“That wasn’t an invitation to your stupidity!”** Typhon swats away the pestering avian, but as he turns his sights from the blazing bird back to Fenyx, he sees them driving their sword straight into his chest as Fenyx glows with the light of a thousand stars.

Typhon was defeated, collapsing to the floor in agony; his roars of pain so loud they could be heard echoing even outside the mountain.

**“Like progenitor, like progeny… I fall to their strength. You’re both quite powerful... luckily you’re more graceful in victory.”** Typhon gave a small chuckle as he panted and strained, everything from the words he spoke to the grim tone in his voice sucked out any joy Fenyx felt from the victory.

“For the last time, can you stop going on about that?! I’m NOT a demi-god, and there is no way that Zeus is my father!”

Typhon gave another weak laugh  **“You clearly haven’t been paying close enough attention to your stories, little hero…”**

“Wait -  _ stories _ … ( _ Father of your line is not father of your kin. The mountain's blood is in your veins.  _ Those prophecies...) Gods be damned, I-I really am a... demi-god” Fenyx drops down to their knees as exhaustion sets in and confusion clouds their thoughts.

( How come Mum never told me? Why  **Zeus** of all people?  **Is** that why I always survived those impossible fights, why I could handle those bolts of lightning? Ligyron, can I still call him “ **My** Brother”? What about Dad, can I still call him “My  **Father** ”? Does either of them know about this? If they don’t, what’s going to happen when they find out? )

“You… weren’t lying?”

**“I would gain nothing from doing such a thing…”**

(Well, that’s a load of crap. But regardless, he does seem to be telling the truth in this case.)

**“You must go back to King’s Peak, to the highest point where you and your half-brother fought… Fly east from there and you will find… him.”** Typhon was looking worse by the second, coughing and gasping in pain with every pause he made.  **“He and the Titan, Prometheus… are awaiting your arrival, Fenyx. Confront him, and fulfil… your… destiny…”** What remains of Typhon’s strength leaves his bruised and bloodied body as he takes his last breath and lays still on the ground.

“My destiny…”

( _ Eldest of Thetis, Father overthrown. Hero on high, it’s time for you to come home. _ )

Fenyx places their hand on Typhon’s head, pressing their own to it. “I’m sorry it had to end this way...” Then, just as they stood up, Phosphor rushes to Fenyx’s side as he holds a large glass bottle filled with purple liquid in his talons.

“Phosphor, what is- (The poison!) DON’T TOUCH THAT!” Fenyx hastily grabbed the toxin, causing Phosphor to shriek in surprise. “Sorry buddy, but sometimes you’re just too reckless for your own good.” (I can’t lose you too.)

Fenyx gently places the jar inside their pack and turns to leave.

(I can do this.)


	2. Chapter 2, Where we're going we don't need roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenyx meets another God who helps them on their long journey to face their destiny (Therapy but make it a road trip movie).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter was posted, I decided to add 2 filler/side story chapters to explain how Fenyx flew all the way to where Zeus and Prometheus are currently telling the story of the main game (and to open up a few subplots later down the line). Don’t worry, I’ll get to the main story soon.

-Fenyx-

The courtyard of which the tip of the frozen peak overlooked, where everything was made of intricately carved stone and embellished with silver and gold that glittered in the sun, was bare and cold. Many precious metals decorated every gap and dent in the stone of what made up the little amount of furnishings that were placed there.

Phosphor was standing on the giant golden statue of an eagle that was perched on the back of Zeus’ royal seat, preening his feathers and occasionally looking back at Fenyx as they worked tirelessly behind the throne for the journey ahead.

“For the Gods’ sakes, Spring! You are a Pegasus, you shouldn’t be this reluctant to fly!” Fenyx groaned out in annoyance, pushing the stubborn horse’s rear end as Spring just huffed in disapproval while refusing to budge a muscle.

Fenyx had climbed all the way back up the frigid peak, only to realize that their wings wouldn’t make it halfway to Argos, let alone the impossible journey to the Caucasus Mountains. Just to make matters worse, the winged horse Apollo gifted to Fenyx refused to give even a flutter of his feathers.

(I guess it’s somewhat understandable that he’s reluctant; last time someone flew on a Pegasus they ended up falling to their death. Poor Bellerophon.)

“Having some trouble there, buddy?” A voice echoed from a perch within the rocks above. The mysterious mountain dweller jumped down and landed in a pile of thick snow that blanketed the cliffs, the silhouette blurred in the blizzard.

“Yes actually, I-” Fenyx paused to take a look at the person in front of them. The man was tall and thin; he had warm beige skin, leather-black hair and snow-white wings. He loosely wore a Doric Chiton made of linen with a fancy dark green and gold trim. His hair was curly and decorated with light blue and pink spring flowers. “Wait, you’re…”

“Zephyr, God of the West Wind. A pleasure to meet you!” The cheerful God beamed, standing with his wings spread in all their glory. Fenyx went to bow but was cut off by Zephyr. “Seriously, there’s no need for such formalities, I actually wanted to talk to you.”

(Why would someone like Zephyr want to talk to me? Actually, why was a God of Spring even on King’s Peak in the first place?)

“Mind giving me your name?”

“Oh, sorry. It’s Fenyx.”

“I couldn’t help but notice that fine foal you had in your possession. You wouldn’t have happened to have run into any other Gods by chance?” He gazed inquisitively at the equine, looking deep in thought as he circled the steed to survey all of its features.

“Yes, plenty of them. Apollo was the one who gave me Spring over here in order to help me on my quest.” Fenyx replied happily, “Though it would be easier if he would actually fly.” changing their tone to that of frustration as they faced the headstrong horse who seemed to barely hear the statement, let alone care.

Zephyr seemed taken aback by what the hero was saying, his face was swapping from deep in thought to joy, anger and contempt to sheer shock, then landing on a mixture of sadness and confusion before he shook himself out of it.

“So, what is this quest of yours? Must be pretty important if you received such a boon from a God such as Apollo.”

Fenyx thought for a moment, they were unsure as to how they should explain what exactly their ‘quest’ was, given the ramifications of what they needed to do as part of their destiny “I need to journey to the Caucasus Mountains as soon as possible.”

“Are you insane?! You would have to fly for two, or possibly even three days, at the very least. It would also require minimal stops and for the wind not to be pushing against you while in flight, which you can’t guarantee at such high altitudes.” Zephyr yelled in shock, sounding so surprised that it was as if he saw Fenyx sprouting a second head right before his eyes. “You could, and probably would die for a million different, painful reasons! The flight would be impossible for a mortal, even one with a Pegasus.”

Fenyx gave a boastful smirk “I’m way more hearty than I appear to be, and if you’re so worried about the flight, maybe you could help me by reducing the travel time. You are a God of wind after all - just give me a good boost and I’ll be on my way”

“Look, I’d be happy to help, but-”

“You need me to help you first? Was something stolen from you? Weapons or Equipment, Powers, something like that?”

“What? No… Wait, how many times has that happened for you to automatically assume anyone who talks to you just needs your help for something, and why retrieving their stolen items in particular?”

“Trust me, it’s been going on of a while (even before I ended up on the Golden Isle), but that’s beside the point. Anyway, you were saying?”

“What I was saying was that… I’m just not that strong of a wind God. I embody the spring breeze that twirls falling flower petals - not gales strong enough to lift entire horses off the ground! I don’t think I’ll be much help to you.”

(Well, I know for a fact that’s not true. Zephyr lifted Psyche with ease and delivered her to Eros’ palace. Why would someone as powerful as Zephyr doubt himself so much?)

“I have an idea.” Fenyx rummaged through their pack, pulling out Aiolos’ jar and handing it to Zephyr. “On my count, I’ll need you to open up your wings and take the lid off this jar while it’s aimed at me.”

“How did you-” Zephyr started his question, but merely sighed. “You know what, there’s no point in me asking right now.” He muttered to himself.

Fenyx walked in front of Spring, his hooves still anchored to the spot, and kneeled in front of him.

“Hey buddy, this is really urgent and I don’t think I can fly all the way by myself (We don’t need another person falling into the Mediterranean sea after a flying accident). I need you to fly for me, just this once… please?”

Spring let out a sigh, spreading his rainbow-tipped wings and looking back to his rider as if to say “Fine, get on then.”

Fenyx cracked a wide smile as they stroked Spring’s head and hopped on “Thanks boy.” They call Phosphor down from his roost with a whistle and look back to Zephyr. “Everybody ready?”

“Sure, but don’t be surprised if this goes horribly wrong.”

Spring gives a short Whinney as he readies himself for take-off. Phosphor lands on Fenyx’s head and gives out a small cry in excitement as he flaps his wings.

“Alright then - 3…” Zephyr and Spring open their wings as the wind picks up slightly.

“2…” The air grows more restless, blowing hair and rustling feathers.

“1…” Zephyr jumps up as the winds turn violent and his clothes flutter about.

“Now!” A gale pushes eastward and sweeps everybody up into the sky before Zephyr pulls the cork off of Aiolos’ pot, empty of all its tempests. 

“How much wind does this thing have?!” The winged God shouted over the screaming gale as he peeped inside Aiolos’ jar, hoping to find a raging storm within its clay walls.

“Zephyr, the jar isn’t creating and controlling the wind, you are!” Fenyx spoke back as they faced the God of the spring winds, whose face was stuck between shock and awe. “You really need to believe in yourself; you’re the very spirit of the West Wind for crying out loud!”

Zephyr gave a small smile as he closed the jar and flew forward to meet at Fenyx’s side.

“Finding one of my Father’s jars of storms, not telling me it was empty but instead getting me to use my power to send you flying? Tricking a God is a bright idea but a stupid move. You’re one strange mortal, Fenyx.”

“Thank you, I pride myself for it.” 

Fenyx, with Zephyr’s potent winds at their back, rode their majestic steed with great haste over the seas and through the clouds alongside the west wind.

(At this rate, I’ll reach Argos in no time and should arrive at Caucasia before nightfall the next day.)

…

An hour passed, then two. Phosphor had moved to Fenyx’s lap and fallen asleep, snoring quietly as he slept. Fenyx ran their fingers over the fiery bird’s soft and warm plumage, bored from the flight.

“So, how did you come to find me on King’s Peak? I wasn’t expecting to find any gods, let alone the embodiment of the spring winds in the freezing alps.”

“I was just doing my thing you know, wandering around in the valley of eternal spring creating the warm breeze, when I saw you with your bright wings flying out the top of Mount Etna. I thought you were perhaps one of my siblings or at least some type of God.” 

(This dude is going to be in for a surprise.)

“I followed you as you were soaring across the skies and running up the mountain. When I spotted that Pegasus with you I knew something was up, so I hid at the top of King’s Peak and waited for you to arrive.”

“That’s a bit creepy.”

“Look, how else was I supposed to know who you were? If I just walked up and introduced myself to every remotely interesting or odd person I saw, everyone would think I’m being buddy-buddy with them and would demand my help every chance they could get. Can you imagine consistently getting requests for blessings of good fruit growth and warm winds? I already work three-month-long shifts twice a year - I need as much rest as I can get!”

Fenyx and Zephyr laughed. The ride felt less boring, even if just for a moment.

…

Helios crossed the sky and started to fall behind the horizon as Fenyx continued to ride on through the sky. Zephyr and Phosphor were mostly flying either above or below the hero and their steed, the winged God of Wind trying tricks in flight and reading one of his maps.

“Zephyr, why did you lie about your powers? Why didn’t you want to use them?” Fenyx had been wondering about that question for a while, but only now did they think to ask it.

Zephyr gave a big sigh as he put his scrolls away. “Because the last time I was reckless with the wind, I ended up regretting it for the rest of my life.”

(The story of Apollo and his doomed love, Hyacinthus. This… isn’t going to be a fun story.)  
-Zephyr-

“Once, there was this young Spartan Prince, Hyacinthus. He was beautiful beyond comparison and was loved as such by even the Gods. I thought him as stunning as a field of flowers in full bloom on a spring day and wished for him to be my love, but I wasn’t the only one who had the idea. Apollo was also a suitor, who came to confess his fondness for Hyacinthus as I did, and despite my best attempts, the prince chose the Sun God over me.”

(Hades, did that ever hurt. To be rejected like that crushed me.)

“I was so jealous of their love for each other, they spent every waking moment together hunting wild game and climbing the mountains of Sparta. The Sun God showed the prince how to play the lyre and use the bow, even teaching him the art of prophecy.”

(I should have been happy for them. I should have just been happy to see Hyacinthus happy.)

“One spring day, Apollo was showing off his discus throw to Hyacinthus, chucking it so hard it split the clouds. I had been bottling my feelings up for so long, I sent a wind storm after the Sun God while in a rage and sent his discus flying back towards him… Only to hit Hyacinthus instead, cracking his head open as Apollo cried over his body.” Zephyr was teary-eyed, remembering his mistake.

(They loved each other, why couldn’t I just accept that?)

“Hyacinthus was almost certainly Apollo’s most beloved boyfriend, he cared for the prince so much that he turned his dying body into a flower with poetry mourning the prince’s death written on its petals, weeping that he wished to join Hyacinthus in the afterlife.” Zephyr was crying now, the weight of the past bearing down on him. “I couldn’t accept that Hyacinthus was happy without me, now I’m forever without him.” 

-Fenyx-

Fenyx laid out their hand, sympathy warming their tender heart after listening to Zephyr’s heartbreaking tale. The sobbing God of Spring took their hand, hastily rubbing tears off his flushed cheeks. The hero pulls Zephyr in front of them and onto Spring’s back gently but soon yanks him into a hug. After a moment of surprise, Zephyr returns the affection and curls his arms around Fenyx as he cries, not noticing Fenyx’s tears they tried to stifle. Phosphor comes to nuzzle between the two’s necks.

Once Zephyr’s sorrow had simmered down, he pulled away from the hug and clambered to the back so Fenyx could shuffle to the front again. The sniffling spring God rested his aching head on Fenyx’s back as they held onto the glowing reins.

“Why are you so kind to me, Fenyx. The only thing you know about me is that I killed my crush with a discus, I’m not exactly a great person to be giving a helping hand to.” A glum Zephyr stated.

Fenyx looked to the setting Sun, a swath of amazing colours scattered across the heavens as Helios rode away from sight. “That’s what heroes do, they help people.” They turned back to face the depressed God leaning against them. “I know you may not think it right now, but I believe you can be a good person. Your power shouldn’t be something to be afraid of, Zephyr - It’s something to be used to make the world a better place. Even if you made mistakes or bad decisions in the past, you can change and grow into a better person.”

“Still, not a great move on my part. Probably be best if I avoided killing people.” Zephyr said with a gloomy, half-hearted laugh.

“Yeah, still better than Apollo’s track record with his dates.” Fenyx muttered, causing the wind God to lightly chuckle.

…

The last of the Sun’s remaining light had long since faded from the sky, a dark purple draping over the earth as the Moon rose to take its place. Millions of stars shining plain to see above the clouds while in Nyx’s embrace.

(I can’t keep going this long without at least some food and a nap, even if I’m a Demi-God… Maybe my original estimate for the flight was just a bit off.)

“We’re here…” Fenyx spoke softly, they had almost fallen asleep at the reins after such a flight. They had finally arrived at Argos, easily spotted from the air even as all the lights were snuffed out. The stone houses with their bright red clay roofing looked stunning in the soft light of Selene.

Zephyr started to stir and Phosphor loosed from his scarf-like his curl around Fenyx’s shoulders as Spring slowly descended into an overgrown paddock that the sleepy hero was very familiar with. They had landed at Fenyx’s childhood home; a nice and cozy farm at the outskirts of the city.

(Change of plan, I’ll stay in Argos for the night and leave in the mourning. I’ll just have to get up early and hope I can make it to the Caucasus before the mourning after the next.)

“Alright everybody, time to get off. We’re taking a break for some shut-eye” Fenyx and Zephyr shuffled off Spring’s back, the exhausted group shambling to the farmhouse. The tired Demi-God opened the old wooden doors and brought their steed into the small courtyard for rest. (I’ll have to get some water and hay in the morning.)

“You coming in? We have plenty of space.” Fenyx mumbled as they turned back to face Zephyr, still standing outside the walls and fiddling with his clothes. “Are you ok?”

“I’ll be ok - I’m just going to go out flying for a bit. See you in the morning.” Zephyr went to leave but paused and turned his head back.

“Fenyx?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” He opens his wings and shoots up into the night sky, leaving a strong but warm breeze in his wake.

Fenyx gives a smile as they shuffle to their former room, still holding their cozy old bed inside the snug space. They pull out a basic Achiton to change into for sleep as they remove their heavy armour, weapons, and wings, slipping under the sheets as Phosphor lazily flaps his way to sit on a small oak stool placed next to a basic table made from the same material. They both give wide yawns as Hypnos sends them into a calm slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering how I think Zephyr sounds when he talks, basically it’s ever so slightly P.M. Seymour sounding but with a greek accent. Not a lot, just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Fenyx probably should have checked for Typhon's pulse. Oh well, this definitely won't come back and bite the collective asses of the Gods...
> 
> Edit: I had to change the direction to which Fenyx needed to fly (East instead of North) since I ended up finding out where Mount Etna (Where Typhon was imprisoned) and The Caucasus Mountains (Where Prometheus was chained) are placed and that they are separated by 3 GODS DAMN SEAS (The Tyrrhenian, the Mediterranean, and the Black seas) with Argos (Where Fenyx grew up) and Mount Olympus (Pretty self-explanatory) in the middle.


End file.
